


comes and goes in waves

by Val_Creative



Series: 28 Days of Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon, Consensual, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Flowers, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: That afternoon, she glimpsed a scatter of bluebells tucked in Starfire’s fiery-red hair. It seemed so appropriate. Raven never knew someone like Starfire existed so brightly and unashamed.





	comes and goes in waves

**Author's Note:**

> OH DID YALL REALLY THINK I WOULD MISS OUT ON FEMSLASH FEBRUARY THIS YEAR? well I thought I was gonna with everything going on but PSYCHE BITCH! WE ARE MOVING FORWARD! Welcome to Day 1 of Femslash February 2019! There's apparently [official prompts](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) so I decided to do those + a neato idea of having a list of fanfic tropes and having someone pick numbers and letters for me to have UNBIASED prompts to make. 
> 
> So today was " **Opposites** " and " **A/B/O - Heat or Rut in an Unexpected or Inconvenient Place** " and yeah it was a good time! I've missed these two! Any thoughts/comments are so so appreciated! Thank you!

 

 

*

That afternoon, she glimpses a scatter of bluebells tucked in Starfire's fiery-red hair.

It seems appropriate. Starfire is an actual _princess_ and this fantastical, powerful being who has traveled among the endless orbits of stars and comets and worlds that humans couldn't even fathom.

Raven can barely fathom _her_. She doesn't know someone like Starfire exists so bright and audacious. Unashamed.

Jump City has a grassy, sprawling park in the mainland and Raven finds herself unable to keep her eyes off the other girl, peering out of the darkness of her hood silently while Starfire yells out her delight, getting her first taste of raspberry ice cream. The tips of her vivid-purple boots hover off the concrete.

Glossy, lilac fluid smears over Starfire's golden-orange lips. It looks _exactly_ like how it feels — a candied, _sticky-sweet_ kind of wondrous when a baffled Raven finds herself back against the porcelain sink.

Nobody else has wandered in the park's unisex bathroom.

Starfire's irises vanish into a haunting green-glow, when she pulls slowly from Raven, drowsy and exhaling loudly, blissfully. An odor like strong, animal-like musk. It doesn't make sense what's happening and Raven barely has a second for her mind to wrap around the surprise open-mouthed kiss, feeling her own hand grasped and lowered insistently.

More fluid, glossy and clear and smearing with Raven's fingertips parting Starfire's muscle-lean thighs exposed by her uniform's purple miniskirt. _Hot_. Dripping freely from somewhere deep inside her. She can feel it. She can regardless _feel_ that sensation of primal, lusty need coming off Starfire.

" _Raven_ … …"

There's no mention of friend, and at this point, Raven suspects it doesn't matter anymore. Perhaps they were always meant to be _more_ than that.

Bluebells scatter, hovering towards the dirtied bathroom-titles, when Starfire's lips crush earnestly against hers again.

*

 


End file.
